Couldn't Leave Her
by MistcanbeMissbyMe
Summary: The Paradise for our friends never did began, the Flare is in all the rest of the population. And they will hunt them. Thomas, Minho, and the rest of the survivors will get into a new Maze, though this one has no spectators nor a predisposed output. This is the real world. So you are welcome.
1. First

_"Everything you can imagine is real"_

_ \- Pablo Picasso_

**A/N= _I've been crying and cursing by the fact that James Dashner hates me. The plot between the last chapters of The Death Cure did a black hole to my heart and soul, the characters that he erase did an amazing play with me but for JD shake they have disappeared so has my hope_.**

* * *

"A splintering, shattering noise the air so loudly that Thomas looked back. His eyes drifted upward, where a massive section of the ceiling had torn loose. He watched, hypnotized, as it feel toward him. Teresa appeared in the corner of his vision, her image barely discernible through the clogged air. Her body and fell, just as the huge piece of the building landed on top of Teresa, pinning her body; only her head and an arm jutted out from under its girth."

A rush of angriness and pain walk through his spine. This is not going to happen not another one taken from me by WICKED, he says to himself. In an incredibly speed he ran beside her body and with a superhuman strength he starts pulling the gigantic rock. His arms ache, he was doing great but he was not going to make it.

'Thomas!' a voice that he recognized immediately as Minho, called him. From the corner of his eye he could see his best friend pulling the rock. Rapidly he through his hands over Teresa's body and gets her out of there.

With an unconscious Teresa in his hands, charging her bridal style. And Minho by his side, he runs just as fast as he did when he was in the first Maze to the gate.

They enter the Flat Trans and a Flash of memory went into Thomas brain.

_He was now fourteen years old, sit down in an office chair surrounded by men and machine in a pitch black room. In the screens, there was the Glade; the east door entrance to the Maze, the dry land of the have; coffin-like capsules with Grivers inside; and the last one showed a Flat Trans. He is taught how to manipulate the Transport and the supplies it bring._

They jumped into the icy gray wall. They landed on a wooden floor, Thomas pushed his hand on the side of the Flat Trans and a control table appears he put some codes and numbers and the thing start flashing blue and white lights.

'What are you doing?' Minho asks him 'Thomas…'

'I'm not leaving her' he says not taking his eyes from the console. He finished and a capsule emerged from the side of the wall of the passage they had come from. He placed Teresa in it gently.

'I hope it'll work' he says and the machine starts saying the status of the situation **Degree of severity: Extremely in danger. Vital signs: Not under control. Pulse: 64 beats per minute and decreasing. Starting treatment in 5 seconds. Progress of the procedure 3% out of 100%. **

'She will be okay, Thomas, now we need to organize this people and make some refuges…' Thomas turn around just to see what had took Minho's attention and there he was, the Rat Man with his fellow companions from WICKED.

Minho, Brenda, Jorge, and Thomas stand in the front line of the crowd of people facing the remainings of WICKED. Thomas gazed Janson fire burns in the Rat Man's eyes. 'We-I need your brain Thomas, I don't mind if a spill all my blood over this land just for obtaining it from your skull'

They charged to battle, Thomas run directly over Rat Man. Then again, Rat Man got his loyal knife by his side he blow punches and lunges with his knife and was over Thomas body pressing his knee into Thomas chest. Thomas manages to free his hands takes Rat Man by the shoulders. Now he is over him with a firm punch he troughs the knife from Rat Man's hand and start at his neck. Squeezes, squeezes, everything around him is a blur; his deaf; angry; furious.

'Thomas!' Minho screams at him 'he's dead! Everything is over.'

Thomas stares at Minho with locked tears in his eyes. They embrace, and he runs to the capsule where Teresa lays in a deep dream and from which she may not wake up.

The screen monitor is flashing, Thomas watches his best friend inside the capsule eyes close just as when she was in a coma back in the Maze.

**Process Completed.**

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! **

**I am considering to leave it as a One-Shot, but if you would like or think it is not over please leave it on the reviews, it will so AWESOME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm pleading you *puts on her knees* **

**Love you all see you, **

**Me :3**


	2. Second

"_Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened"_

_-Dr. Seuss_

**A/N: **_**Since the time I've published this story has been kind of difficult to create a whole plot to the ending. First, characters (for me) represent a different person that can talk, think, and act by him or herself. Characters do live their lives; Thomas during his whole lifetime has suffered things no human being has to see and experience. And continuing with it seems not fair. And it makes me feel bad for him. But at the end of this fic his problems will reflect no problem at all. **_

_**WICKED is good. **_

* * *

Thomas was sit down in the edge of the cliff named by the new Gladers 'DEEP' because it was a 68 meters fall with gorgeous waves from the ocean that crashed with jagged rocks; totally a good ending. But that wasn't the fact for its name no, it makes you be deep in thought.

He face himself fall, broke his entire skeleton, and drunk in the turbulent waters. '152'

'What?' Minho asks him sitting beside him. 'Thomas, what…'

'I've thought of suicide in this cliff 152 times in less than 36 days 9 hours and 23 minutes since you know' he looked so tire and depressed Minho was one of the few people who have seen Thomas almost die, this was worst.

'I can't' silence filled the atmosphere for minutes or it had been hours? Minho could not tell, then Thomas broke the silence 'I can't since the last fight I've led all the responsibilities to you, I've been thinking about myself just my benefit; I want Teresa back, Brenda, Chuck, you, and …' He starts to cry.

'This is my entire fault, I created the Maze, I create hurt in everyone, I kill' Thomas says within sobs.

'No you don't' Minho said 'You had no options on creating that bloody Maze, you create hope for people, and you saved my life. You bloody save my burning butt.'

'Not to mention that you risk your own life to save Teresa.'

'What if you don't know the entire story; every event in our journey to Paradise' he took a pause 'What if I had done something terrible that I didn't want to? Do you still trust me?'

'Thomas,' Minho start at his dark eyes 'you'd done something and you did it for a reason. Sometimes it's necessary to take a glance to the past whisper goodbye and live on'

Thomas gazed Minho for a while a little smile cracked in his face then he turn. 'Thomas! Minho!' A guy was running toward them, Axel one of the Immunes trapped in the Maze while Thomas and his friends were in Denver escaping from WICKED.

When he gets to the cliff were Thomas and Minho were, takes time for breathe putting his hands on his knees then says 'She woke up'

Linealinealinealinea

Thomas and Minho stood out of the cabin door, Thomas looked at Minho his face a pool of feelings. Minho could tell he was anxious and scared. 'It will be okay'

Thomas nodded and opens the door. And his eyes, his eyes had change in fraction of seconds. Something was broken when he saw Teresa hugging her knees with her hands shivering she looked completely scared.

Thomas sits down in the corner of her big bed. 'Teresa?' he whispers. Teresa looks right into his eyes for some seconds then asks 'Who are you and how do you know my name?'

Something wasn't quite okay. And Thomas felt how his heart stopped beating when she said those words '**who are you'**

His eyes held tears 'Teresa what's happening?'

'Who are you?' she simply replies

'You don't know me?'

'No, but you seem kind of… familiar but' she stares at him 'I cannot tell anything else'

'What's your name? And where are we? ' she asks

Thomas sighs really deep and forces himself to talk 'I'm Thomas, you are in _Paradise'_

* * *

Thomas ran out there, he didn't want to see her, to talk to her, to remember her body was trapped in that huge rock. She was no longer his Teresa. So he started to cry, until his head hurt and his eyes were empty of tears, and fell to an endless dream.

_He is nine-years-old, he was putting together a 5000 pieces puzzle. He didn't know what the image will reveal. 5 pieces rested from the puzzle and the image was unknown. He finished, seconds later an image started to build up, horrible. Corpses of people with pools of blood round them lay in the streets of a city. And zombie-like people were kneeling beside each corpse eating their interiors. Nine-years-old Thomas screamed out loud, it seem like the zombies could heard him and start to walk over to him._

* * *

_**So yeah, this is chapter two hope you enjoyed it! If you don't then, good that. I want to thank Aaaaah (A fan) who reviewed in the first chapter. This is for you! You'd make me feel special, feel that someone likes what I do it's just too AWESOME!**_

_**Thanks for reading!, **_

_**Stay awesome bros (hahaha I sound just like Pewdiepie) see ya'll in the next chapter!**_


	3. Third

"_Do one thing every day that scares you"_

_-Eleanor Roosevelt _

**A/N**_**: Yeah, I know; I know. It's been a lot of time since last update. But, what can I say. I have been a little busy lately. Plus, I haven't got any inspiration with this klunk. It's so bloody annoying not to have a clue of what to do!**_

* * *

I was screaming. Until, someone knock me to reality, which was worse. "Thomas!Thomas!"

Minho was pale and covered in sweat and the horrific sound of people shouting and Bergs flying surround the atmosphere. I jumped to my feet feeling terrible. "What in the world, is happening.."

"Later, we need to go NOW!"

Minho pushed me to run. Heading to knows where, everything and everyone around us was in chaos. They were running to the opposite side of us. As if running from something. Minho nearly tackling me to the right side. "There!" says.

It was the warehouse, were resources we collect are stored. He went for a door in the very end of the cabin, then kneeling. Out of nowhere, he brought knives and two guns.

"Where do you?"

"Remember the fight? Well, some guys had this, and they didn't refuse to give them to us. When you're dead ya don't need weapons"

He handed me a knife and a gun. I was already attach to both but "Who is the enemy?"

"The World"

* * *

People in masks where shooting gun-fire to every being around, the guns where _different_ instead of shooting bullets it shoot lasers that once touch the victim it dissipates to ash. Gone nothing felt.

Their masks were black and the side of the eye was protected with a glass, it was like polarized nearly pure black. And the mouth got tubes that connect to an oxygen tank.

Fifteen people rested of our little army (to which I only knew five) against 40 and increasing, as people jumped to the ground from the three bergs. How they could do that without dying?

I looked from the corner of my eye a suited man running straight towards me, no weapon at his hand. He was screamed at the top of his lungs, something I didn't understand. The scream was so loud I thought no human could do it even a _creature._ Then, suddenly someone shoot him right in the chest.

* * *

The guy disintegrated in front of me.

* * *

_**Well that was WAY too short and bad. But well, here it is (though I hated it was hard to put things I imagine to words BUT next chapter will be better, I promise on the Styx) **_

_**Something I wanted you to do before but I couldn't was know you guys. Currently this fic it's been read by 289 people.**_

_**So this is what I came up with. Three questions will be typed below, to which (is you want to. No matter if you're a member or haven't log in put your nickname to the 'guest' review it won't matter) you'll answer in the reviews. **_

_Example: |GreenDude|_

_1A: I to like it, it was so great!_

_2A: My favorite music is punk rock._

_3A: When I turn 21 I'll go around the world._

_**Questions: **_

_**One: If you could turn to an animal form, which would it be?**_

_**Two: If you were in the Glade, what would be your profession or duty? **_

_**Three: If it was the end of the world and you could choose the final scenario, what would it be A) Meteorite hits Earth. B) A gigantic earthquake. C)**_ _**Zombie Apocalypse **_

**I would love know your answers! See you in next chapter, love you guys! **


End file.
